Not Our Last
by White Shade
Summary: Yurick and Mirania have quite the schedule when working in the castle. Yurick meets a mage with a different sort of ability, and Mirania is finding it difficult to accept that a certain Lazulis knight is bound to leave the island...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I think that's enough, don't you?"

"But master, I need to get this right?"

"Don't push yourself."

The boy sighed, letting his hand go limp. His magic wasn't working like it was the other day, and he hadn't the slightest idea why. His master kept saying he was pushing himself too much, but the young mage wouldn't have it. Instead, he grew frustrated at his magic, but perhaps today, he'd listen.

"Look, it's fine," his master said. "Believe me, you'll get it. Just don't rush. I'll see you next week."

The boy sighed, agreeing and nodding his head.

In the south center plaza, Ariela's Tavern was hopping with endless business. All the festivities were for the annual Fall celebration. Lady Calista and Zeal were past married, and all his friends were awarded jobs in the castle. For Mirania, that meant working as a researcher for the castle team. For Lowell and Syrenne, it meant that in addition to knighthood, they were put out on guard duty together.

And for Yurick, he was training the future magicians of Lazulis.

"Master Yurick!" Ariela exclaimed, holding a tray of empty glasses. She walked slowly, but it did her no good.

"Ah!" she yelled, tripping over a man's stuck out shoe. Yurick's eyes widened as he extended his hand, stopping her fall in mid air as he dove to catch the tray. Ariela gave a deep exhale, looking up as he set her straight. She was shaking.

"Yurick...thank you," she said, taking her tray.

"You should be more careful with that."

She laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so. What brings you here?"

"Just, taking a break. Kids wear me out, ya know?" He walked slowly into the tavern, leaving the barmaid to her services. He took himself upstairs where he sat down on a bed in guest room there. Closing his eyes, Yurick found himself in a sleeping trance for the next three hours. The only thing that woke him was the sound of smashing bottles on the first floor.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" he could hear the voice of a girl, and he got himself out of bed to see what was going on.

"Can you control that?" that was Ariela's voice!

He leaned over the railing upstairs, staring down at the scene before him. The floor was washed in water! There were brawls breaking out and the girl was being backed up against a wall by another mage.

"Here goes!" Yurick said to himself. His magic was second to none, so whatever was going on here should be anything he couldn't handle.

He took a shot at the two of them, turning the water on the floor into steam. Jumping from the second floor, Yurick drew his dagger between them.

The mage backed off and the girl backed herself against the wall. He took a look at the mage, then back to her, then back at the mage.

"What's going on here?"

"Master Yurick," the mage was from the castle. "We caught her running from the knights on Lazulis Road. Someone from the Arena reported her missing."

Yurick nodded, looking at the girl. "I'll take it from here."

"Get her back to where she belongs," the mage said.

"I'll be the judge of that," he replied. "Now get."

The mage took off on foot as Ariela stared in awe as the steam rose out of the windows. The girl who was backed against the wall let down her green hood, revealing her crystal white hair and green eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're not from here, from where do you hail?" Yurick asked. the girl stood silent, turning her head away from the question.

"You can use magic," Yurick stated. "Water?" Still, she ignored his question.

"You can't take me back!" she yelled. "I won't go back."

"Who said I was going to do that?"

The girl stopped, looking at Yurick fully. She recognized him as the mage whose name and face everyone around the island was talking about. His name and Team Zeal was all over the Arena. Of course, she'd never seen them for herself. Their names were already on the rise by the time she rolled into town.

"You. You're Master Yurick," she said, covering her mouth. Her hair fell from its pinned up state, and she let it unravel down to her back. The expression she held transformed into sorrow.

"Great. Just what I need," she scoffed. "I'll find my own way out of this. Just let me go."

"Not if your going to sink the island," Yurick said with a smirk. The girl drew her hand up, letting a flame rise from her fingertips.

"Both fire and water?" he asked.

She smirked, shaking her head, saying he wouldn't understand even if he tried, but he wouldn't let her leave.

"Can at least have your name?"

"Yumi," she said. "Don't worry, you'll never see me again."

She slipped past Yurick and charged out of the tavern, avoiding the guard. Yurick never found out where she came from or why she was hear, but he knew better than to get caught up in another mage's business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Yurick was summoned to Lady Calista's presence in the middle of a class session. Mirania took over for the afternoon as the Lady explained her concern about the new Arena.

"You think someone is trafficking?" Yurick asked. She nodded.

"I've had numerous reports of children going missing, young girls being kidnapped and never seen or heard from again," Calista said.

"Does Zeal know about this?" Yurick asked.

"Y-Yes, but he's been caught up in an archeologist dig below the castle. I pulled Mirania from the operation to cover for you. Zeal is needed here. That's why I thought to ask you."

"M-me?" Yurick said. "I guess I could check it out, but I'm not a knight, I'm a mage-"

"Our most powerful," Calista smiled. "Your magic is second to no other. I'm afraid even my magic would be surpassed. Please, Yurick."

"All right, all right, I'll do it. Just let me finish up here."

"Thank you!"

Sighing, there were rumors and whispers among the nobles of Lazulis that were hard for Yurick to ignore. Luckily, no noble children were abducted yet, but he knew that if Zeal heard about this, there would be a full investigation. That would raise trouble. Now understanding Calista's intentions, Yurick finished his class session with Mirania at his side. After answering a multitude of questions, the two were released from their duties for the day.

"Oh, she wants you to investigate the arena?" Mirania said.

"Yeah, but you can see why I don't want to take Lowell or Syrenne..."

"Of course," Mirania said. "But, who will protect you? We're both mages."

"True, but I'll cover you the best I can."

"Yurick!"

"Come on, Mirania, please."

* * *

The forest child gave in. Yurick took his dagger, handed Mirania a magic dagger, and the two set off together to the arena. The two waltzed through Lazulis Island's North Gate Plaza at sundown. Mirania was being cautious every step of the way. Passing the civilians, Yurick equipped himself with Brave Armor and Greaves.

"Yurick..." Mirania said, looking at him from top to bottom. "You're getting serious."

He glanced back at her, but he kept going and he snuck around the back of the arena. Franklin and Jeffery were co-announcing the current match, and the two mages found themselves with a top seat to watch. He commanded that their presence not be announced. It was just the two of them, but Mirania quickly pointed out Lowell and Syrenne in the crowd below.

"It's fine, we'll get passed them. Just tell me if you see anything weird," he said. She nodded, looking around the backstage and the Reptids front and center.

"Remember, these could be Reptids, Gurak, or people," Yurick said.

"Over there!" Mirania pointed.

* * *

"Oow, that's gotta hurt!" Franklin said, his voice echoing throughout the stage.

"A moment's negligence can be fatal on the battlefield folks," Jeffery said.

Yurick caught Mirania's spot. There were a few people dressed in robes in the corner of the backstage. The two kept their eyes out, making absolutely sure this could be a lead before striking.

"Let's just keep watching."

"Wait!" Yurick said, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from moving any closer. There was a green cloak tossed aside as the body was wrapped in black. The mage clearly didn't want to be there. There was a spark of fire against the other man, but the cloaked person did not run. The green cloak was lying on the floor, and Yurick knew who that belonged to.

He sighed but ignored Mirania's questioning. She watched the arena for a few moments then looked back, pointing out that there would probably be more if they looked outside. Yurick agreed, and as the two of them walked around the back, the group was called into the arena. They disguised themselves in black robes too, making their way into the storeroom where competitors hope to gain glory.

Mirania announced her presence, looking for information, but Yurick kept his head down. He watched through the crack of the door. Once the hoods came down, there was no doubt about it. Yumi got herself involved in this. Her fire magic tried to come through, but he could tell there was a struggle. It's like she didn't know how to handle it.

As Mirania unmasked the people behind the robes, a reptid scout came around, but Yurick took care of it.

"More might be coming," he said.

"Master Yurick!" a girl exclaimed. He spun his head around, looking for the one who had called his name. A young girl from his class was sitting in the corner, masked by a robe. She let her hood down.

"What are doing here?" he asked. She put her head down in shame.

"My friend was taken, so I followed the people who took her, but I got caught. I'm sorry, Master," she said. Yurick shook his head.

"You have a lot to catch up on," he said. She'd missed two days of his lecture, and this was probably why. He hadn't received word from her parents as to why she wasn't in class, so he figured she was just sick. Why hadn't her parents reported her missing?

"But," he said, walking over to her. "You've been studying wind magic, yes?" The girl nodded. "Can you use Gale?"

"I can...sometimes."

"I'm going to need you to try for me," Yurick said, lifting her hair out of the robe. "If you can't it's fine, but it would help me out if you could. Don't push yourself too hard."

Mirania began casting her leaf magic through the crack of the door while Yurick dealt with another Reptid. A man came behind the stage, startled at Yurick's appearance as he slit the Reptid's throat. He ran out, but Yurick didn't care. He was already casting.

The arena's performance was being hijacked as Mirania used her magic and Yurick struck at the gladiator giant that was about to attack Yumi. Mirania walked out onto the arena floor, and the announcers went wild. Using her magic, she projected her voice to tell everyone what was going on.

Yurick's student used gale on his and Mirania's magic circles, leaving the enemy to fall and Yurick ran backstage with his student to retrieve the girls and children who were forced to fight on behalf of trafficking.

All bets were off, and those responsible couldn't even find a way out of the arena amongst the crowd. Yurick found that Yumi had been dealt a blow of damage on behalf of an arachnid. Mirania picked her up as Yurick released those in captivity.

He knelt down in front of his student. Her name was Cassandra. Her heart was racing and he could see she was getting worn out. He took her hands, looking her in the eye.

"Hey, you did it," he said, "Don't cry. It's over."

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Yurick's neck, expressing her gratitude as her body shook. She was probably just over excited about what had happened. After telling her to get some rest and return home, he turned back to Mirania who was holding up Yumi.

"You know this girl?" she asked.

"Sort of," he replied. "Let's go back to the tavern." Syrenne and Lowell hadn't even know Yurick was there. All Syrenne knew was that the bet she almost won was ransacked due to the ambush and they were walking up to Mirania complaining about it.

"Oh will you just relax? There'll be other fights," she said, "Now if you'll excuse us..." The two carried Yumi upstairs as Yurick explained their little encounter earlier.

* * *

"Yurick," Mirania said, looking at the girl now sleeping on the bed. "She's special."

"How do you mean?" Yurick asked.

"It's impossible to posses conflicting elements of magic unless you have a synthesis power. She must be a synthesis mage!" Mirania exclaimed.

"Really?"

Mirania explained that a mage possessing synthesis abilities could absorb any power that is thrown their way. Then they could use that same power. Since Yurick's circle hit her last, she absorbed the fire element and he must have been the last person her magic came in contact with.

"That explains why she didn't know how to use it," he said. "But, does she get my strength too?"

"I don't believe so. If she did, all those her type would be unstoppable. Controlling that kind of power must be very difficult."

"Yeah, you'd have to know how to handle every element to even be useful," he replied.

"So, what about your nosy student?"

"Ah, she'll be fine. I'll be giving her some slack. She's only 13," Yurick said. Mirania left the room after her healing magic could do no more. Yurick watched the girl sleep for a little while before returning to his work. He'd brought some back to the tavern, it seemed sometimes that was the only logical place he could think straight and focus on his magic.

* * *

He spent the evening planning out his lessons and the final exam for his students. He was tempted to ask if Zeal and Calista would allow Yumi to take a few lessons in the castle with him. She seemed...stubborn. To a point where she was so fed up with herself that she didn't even want to deal with it anymore. Yurick knew that feeling, almost too well.

Ariela came up to check on Yurick and the girl sleeping in the bedroom he was writing at.

"I was afraid you'd fallen asleep yourself," Ariela said. "I'm about to lock up. Are you staying Master Yurick?"

He looked a Yumi sleeping and back to the bartender with a hint of doubt. "Yeah, I'll stay. I just hope she doesn't run off on me."

"I'll make sure to let her know if she decides to leave. I won't stop her, not after what she could've done to the place."

"I understand."

"Good night, Master Yurick."

"Good night, Ariela."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Yurick woke before Yumi, just long enough so that Zeal could stop at the tavern this morning while on patrol.

"Hey Zeal, do we have an synthesis mages at the castle?" Yurick asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"It's nothing, I was just going to talk to them for a while," Yurick replied. Zeal asked if everything was all right before heading out.

"Oh, Yurick...I'm going to see Dagran today," he said.

"Oh, is everyone coming with you?"

"I have't talked to Lowell and Syrenne yet, but Mirania and some others are."

"I'll meet you," Yurick replied, biding him goodbye and walking back upstairs.

 _Magic must really wear her out,_ he thought. Yumi slept the entire morning away. Yurick was working on a lesson plan when she woke up.

"What the hell-You!" she exclaimed, making him turn around. They stood at the same time, and the girl tried to use her magic again, but there was no fuel for her fire (technically his fire). Yurick stopped her from dashing to the doorway.

"Just. Let me explain," he said, sitting her back down onto the bed she'd been sleeping on. He told her what happened, that her guardians were arrested for trafficking, and that everyone was freed last night. She wouldn't have to fight anymore. Not only that, he explained that he worked for the castle mages and he was offering her private lessons, free of charge.

"I've been where you are, believe me, it's not fun."

"Your magic is not mine," she said.

"I know, but as long as I'm the last person you've absorbed magic from, my magic becomes yours," he said.

"Then you know..."

"I'm just saying. You don't have to take my offer," he said. "But if you want to control it, I can help you."

"I could do without the prim and proper," she said, turning her nose up at him.

"Tell me about it. I was a mercenary before all of this business," Yurick said. "But if you want to hear that story, you'd have to stay and talk to my students. It seems they know the story better than I do."

A smirk crossed her face, but he wasn't sure she was persuaded. She told him she would think about it, but she wanted to stay at the tavern for a while. A flame danced on her fingertips and she casted it into the pit of wood in the corner of the room.

"I only know a couple of things..."

"It's okay," he said. "I know what that's like, but it must be harder for you. Because you have synthesis magic, you're going to need a lot of studying."

She looked away, stating that she wanted to be alone. Yurick made his way back to the castle where he continued planning out his lessons and walking around the courtyard.

Zeal came up to him.

"We're going to see him," he said. "And the General." Yurick nodded, following his team outside of the castle walls. Calista stayed behind. There was too much to attend to, but they made the journey to the General first.

"Good afternoon, General," Zeal said, lying the flowers from Calista onto his grave. "I wish you were still here with us."

Mirania made her move, placing a bed of orchids next to the name. Lowell and Syrenne joined them, taking sips of alcohol and toasting to the General.

"I only wish you could have seen his funeral."

Therius walked up to them. "I heard you were on your way out. Thought I'd follow."

"Therius," Zeal said, watching as Asthar's pupil placed chrysanthemums onto the gravestone. They stared at the burial site for a long time. "You must miss him the most. You knew him for so long."

Therius glanced aside. There was a part of this Zeal never grasped, but Yurick understood it very well. Therius knew that the General trusted Zeal and his friends with the utmost respect. Although Zeal did not specifically break that trust, only one of his friends had. Of course, the repercussions were deserving, but Yurick knew that Therius wasn't keen on mercenaries, not because of their status, but because of his personal experience. Therius told Yurick a story about his personal encounters with multiple mercenary groups in the past. The Count hadn't trusted in many mercenaries before he sought the power of the Outsider for himself. Zeal's group was lucky, and Therius knew that the Count wasn't going to let him get in the way.

Therius does not blame Zeal, but he particularly detests the fact that he had to set aside every conscious sign in his body to let them in and one of them turned out to be a traitor. If anything, he blamed Count Arganan and Dagran for the death of the General.

Zeal didn't understand that Therius blamed himself for ignoring every instinct he had because his superiors told him to. Yurick shot Zeal a glare, signaling for him to back off of Therius. The man gave a deep sigh.

"Yes, I miss his presence," he said, looking down at the grave. "I only came to the castle because the General was arriving for Calista's wedding, remember."

Yes, that's right. General Asthar would not have come had it not been for Calista's wedding. The empire extended further from Lazulis, but Zeal and the others kind of forgot about that small detail. The detail that put Therius in the picture at all.

The crew moved on to see Dagran's grave, but Yurick fell behind on purpose.

"Look, Therius, he just doesn't get it," he said.

"I know," Therius replied, looking straight ahead. "It's fine."

"Um...Mirania made you something," Yurick said. "Or rather...never mind. You'll see when she gives it to you." Therius nodded, saying that he would walk back into the castle, seeing as though he did not wish to see Dagran's grave, for obvious reasons.

The mage caught up with everyone at Dagran's resting place.

"Ya know, sometimes I wish I had just listened more," Lowell said. Syrenne loomed over his shoulder.

"Nah, you wouldn'ta known. No one did," she replied.

"I guess, but I mean, he'd been with us for so long, and then suddenly he left. We should have questioned something at some point."

"Ya ain't gonna change that," she said.

"Syrenne is right," Mirania spoke up. "Besides, it was his choice."

"Dagran..." Zeal stared at the grave as though only yesterday they had to bury him there.

* * *

When they arrived back at the castle, Yurick received a letter from Yumi, stating that she would take his offer, but only if she could stay with Ariela and not in the castle. A smile crossed his face as he wrote a short reply to send with the postman:

 _3 o'clock pm. Castle Gate Plaza_

"Therius!" Mirania ran through the military wing, catching a glimpse of his white clothing in the crowd of mages and knights.

"Therius!" Finally, his head turned to look in her direction. She stopped inches from his form, grasping his wrist. "Come on. I need to show you something."

"What is it?" he asked, but she tugged on him hard enough to make him want to move with her.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, running with him through the castle.

"Why are we running?" she wouldn't answer any of his questions. She let him into her quarters, where she had her own room set up near the library. Everything was quiet once she closed the door.

"Okay, turn around," she said, making him face the mirror. She brought a black cloth, wrapping her arms around him to take off his white cloak.

"What are you-"

"Just trust me. You'll get it back," she promised. "Close your eyes." Sighing, Therius had given up and learned to just go along with whatever she had planned here. She took out the piece from under the black cloth, extended his arms and slipped them through the sleeves.

This smell...

"General!" his eyes shot open, but he only faced the mirror, looking at himself. In the General's jacket. He spun around, his eyes slightly wider than she'd ever seen them.

"Where did you get this? How did you get this?" he demanded to know. Her hands folded, she gave him a small smile.

"He wasn't buried with his jacket, it was confiscated by the Empire, but I got it back... for you," Mirania said.

"Mirania...I don't know what to say." He looked at himself again in the mirror, frozen where he stood.

"That's perfectly fine," she said. "You don't have to say anything."

"I must at least say thank you," he said, staring at himself.

"Don't thank me yet," she said, walking into her closet and coming out with another cloth.

"That style suits you," she unraveled the next cloth and unfolded the flaps, looking up at him. He watched as she held up a similar jacket, one almost exactly identical to General Asthar's, only the colors were altered. Instead of blue, the color shone a brilliant white and the yellow was dyed a deep gold lined with black.

"I made this one," Mirania beckoned him to take off the General's coat. "So you can keep that one exactly how it is."

"Mirania, I cannot accept-"

"You have to," she said, slowly taking the coat from Therius and fitting the jacket she made onto his form. "I tailored it. This will only fit you." He gasped, looking down at the General's jacket.

"You're staying here now right?" Mirania asked. "We need a new General. It has to be you, Therius."

"But Zeal-"

"Zeal knows how much this would mean to you," she said. Therius sat down on the sofa in her room, silence filling the air around them until he finally broke.

"General Asthar..." His hands covered his face, but he never let a full cry set in. Mirania set the jacket down next to Therius, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," she said, watching as he wiped his eyes. Suddenly, he pulled Mirania into him, wrapping both his arms around her, closing his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Therius made an attempt to sleep that night, but sleep wasn't coming to him. He found himself in another sleepless state and walking around the Courtyard and throughout the castle again.

No one questioned his presence, he was Sir Therius.

"Not sleeping?...again?"

"Mirania..." she was sitting atop one of the flagpoles outside the castle walls. There were a few people walking around the plaza, the lights dimly lit as a merchant made an attempt to relight the one near his stall so he could keep restocking for the night. No children played, no dogs barked. It was a quiet night.

"I'll walk with you."

"What have you been doing?" He'd stopped to let her catch up to him.

"More research. I think Yurick found a synthesis mage the other day, but I'm not sure," she said. "So mum's the word until I figure it all out."

"Understood." Mirania laughed, seemingly to herself, but Therius obvious didn't catch the clue.

"I don't understand what's so funny..." They began to walk along the main road towards the Arena.

"It's nothing," she replied. "It's just...I thought I was the one out of touch with social engagements."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Well..." she balanced herself along the edge of a wall and began to walk in a straight line across. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you have at least a few friends."

Therius never did answer that statement directly.

"The General used to make light of that about me," he said. She gave him a look. "He always wondered why I was 'never popular' with the ladies."

"Oh my," she said. "That's too bad. I thought for sure, well..."

"What? That they would be all over me like a band of love-struck girls? Hardly, but I wouldn't want that anyway. Ugh..."

"But not even one? You didn't like any of them?"

"They were after a title, not me," Therius replied. "One moment I was good enough, the next, I wasn't."

"Ah...Therius?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you going back to the Empire?"

"I must train the future knights of Lazulis and throughout the Empire, as was General Asthar's duty before me," Therius replied.

Mirania looked away for a long time, jumping down from her post and walking by his side, but she said nothing as they walked up to Artisan's Way.

"Is something the matter?" Therius asked. She looked him in the eyes as they descended a set of stairs. At the bottom, Mirania threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

At the moment, Therius wasn't sure how to process the situation. He reeled back in surprise, but her grip was tight. Then he just stood there.

"Miss Mirania?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, leaning herself against him. He didn't seem to mind, yet. "I have a confession to make..."

He gave her a quizzical look. "I don't want you to leave Lazulis Island. I wish that you could train the knights here and that you would always be with us."

"I see. Miss Mirania, do not worry for me. I must return," he said.

"Must you?" she asked. "Zeal's under so much pressure right now. He's not fit to train anyone."

"Which is why I must leave."

"But..." Mirania's head dropped and she released her hold on him.

"I was only here as a guest in the first place. My arrival was fortunate and by chance alone," Therius said.

"I know, but Therius I-" it wouldn't come out, no matter how hard she tried. Instead, she gave a deep sigh and tried to continue the conversation. Therius brought back a few things from the shops in Artisan Way as they headed back to the castle. They reached the plaza.

"Did you want anything to eat?" he asked, eyeing the cafe that was open 24 hours.

"No," she said. "I'm not hungry..." Mirania, not hungry? Something was definitely up, but Therius wasn't sure if he wanted to pry. They walked back inside the castle where they ascended the staircases back to the Living Chambers.

Mirania entered his room where she took his sword, cloak, and new jacket to hang them up for him. Therius unraveled his hair, thanking Mirania for helping him out. It was obvious to her that he was quite sore from the endeavor of their past adventure.

"I would have liked for you to wait until you are fully healed before you returned," she said, staring at his clothing. He took off his breastplate and hung it up on the wall where he was to retrieve it again tomorrow.

"It's just some sore muscles, nothing I haven't dealt with before," he said, sitting himself on the bed to undo his leg armor.

"Don't you dare!" she nearly exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, just as he was reaching for the first one. A pain shot through his back, though it was only a wince that shone on his face. Mirania was already knelt to the group and beginning to undo the straps.

"Where are the maids?" he asked. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"It's fine," Mirania said. "Even the maids have to retire for the night. I don't mind really. I've done this many times."

Therius waited as she undid the armor from both of his legs. She used her healing magic before he even had the chance to question what kind of wound has formed beneath the armor.

"Besides, a maid couldn't do that," she said, rising. She then took his hand so she could unlatch the rest of his armor.

"Thank you, Mirania," he said as she set the armor aside. He stood up. "You've done so much for Lazulis, but I see you often proceed unmentioned."

"The same could be said for Lowell and Syrenne," she said. "I don't mind. I'm not made for a spotlight like Zeal or Calista."

"True," he said, though that wasn't exactly what she was trying to get at. "Anyway, good night, Mirania. Thank you for walking with me." She nodded, but she stopped herself from making her way to the door.

"Therius," she said, waiting until he turned to face her. "One last thing."

She walked up to him, brushed back his hair with one hand, and rose to the balls of her feet. She brushed her lips against his, noting his lack of resistance. Then, she shyly pulled herself away.

"Don't push yourself too hard," she said, shrinking her height back down to normal. He stared at her. "Good night, Therius." Mirania walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

For moments, he only stared at the doorway, trying to think about the meaning of what just happened. His attention fell to a picture of General Asthar and the knights of Lazulis. He was in the picture as well.

"You always made fun at me for things like this," he said, sitting on the bed and taking hold of the picture. "But I should have asked you for advice on such a matter when I had the chance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Yumi met with Yurick, staring at the ground.

"I won't go easy on you. I think you know more than you think. Show me what you've got," he urged her to follow him into the Tower of Trials, the mage edition. Yurick set up the stage for his students as their final exam, but he picked up a few extra things especially for Yumi.

"First, the element water," he said as she walked into a room that was covered two feet in water. "You know how to absorb. Do it and show me that you can stop the flow from drowning the child."

"Child?" she gasped, but she turned at the sound of CLING. A child was sitting inside of a small cell and the water began rushing in from the mouth of a broken wall to her right, about 50 feet away.

As if automatically, fire left her and through her veins became rushing water. She brushed the water aside so she could run to the hole in the wall, using her body to block the flow. But, that was not enough.

Grinding her teeth, she could hear the child calling for help. He was real, as far as she could tell. To protect him, she rushed to the cell and brushed aside all the water.

"This is all I can do!" she shouted as she brought up the water from the sides of the boy's cell. Yurick did not answer. The child asked to be rescued from the cage, so as her magic held the water, she tried to break him free. However, her strength was no where near what it needed to be for a task like that.

Ugh, she had to think fast.

"Come to me," she said, holding out both of her arms. The boy grasped both of her hands, but as he did so, the water came crashing onto them. They were safe, Yumi made the boy _transform_ into water, allowing him to squeeze through the bars.

She then separated the water around them. Yurick watched as Yumi picked up the cage, running through the water and clogging the hole with the cage to stop it from leaking anymore. The child was treading water, and Yumi was panting as she caught him into her arms.

They swam to the other side of the room, now in about nine feet of water before she could let the boy back up the stairs. He disappeared.

"Very good." Fire evaporated the water into steam. "See, you know what you're doing."

"That was madness!" she exclaimed. "He could have died!"

"But you didn't let him," Yurick said, "That's what magic is. It's feeling, not thinking."

Yumi nodded and they resumed training. The Tower of Trials had proven to Yumi that she could somewhat control her magic. They stopped after two trials, Yurick thought that was enough.

"You have control over your water element. You can even make ice," he said, looking back. "That's impressive."

"What about the other elements?"

"That will come with time and training," Yurick said. "This will not be easy, but luckily for you, Miss Mirania and I are equipped to train you."

"You are? But you don't possess all the magic I need," Yumi said. They were walking outside back into the castle courtyard. It was a new day tomorrow, but Yurick sensed his day was far from over. Yumi took off from the castle gate and back into the city. He watched her disappear into the back alleys of the city.

* * *

Yurick walked out to the Arena to find Syrenne and Lowell just coming out from a match. They met outside, and Yurick was checking on the trafficking issue, just to make sure there were no more problems. The couple made their way back to the tavern, while Yurick walked back to the castle.

"Mirania," he called out, making her stop to glance in his direction.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You look...drained," Yurick noted. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you Yurick. And how are you?" she replied.

"I'm...okay," he replied. "What have you been doing?" She looked away from him, dodging the question, but he could tell something was weighing on her mind. After trying to pry with no avail, the mage gave up.

Becoming restless had become Yurick's specialty, and he took his time walking around in the courtyard. The night always gave off a wonderful light to the flowers and the vines, who already were starting to gain some of their energy again. He leaned forward against the stone railing, thinking about what to do about Yumi's magic and his students over the course of the year.

"You there, mage."

Yurick turned, recognizing the voice.

"Hello to you too, Sir Therius," Yurick replied. "I have a name, you know."

"Sorry," he said. "I'm...just a little flustered. That's all."

"Oh? Do you require my assistance?" Yurick was ready to go.

"Not, like that," Therius said. "Stay your blade." The two stood for a while, exchanging some awkward small talk.

"I'm sorry, did you want to ask me something?" Yurick said.

"Yes. It is about Zeal," Therius replied. "How can I be sure he can handle things here while I hone my skills back in the Empire?"

"Zeal can handle himself," Yurick replied. "Besides, we've got him covered."

"But you are not knights, you're mages," Therius replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't go back then."

"What makes you say that?"

"I mean, sometimes Zeal's head gets full of ideas, and he could get himself killed. Almost did, on more than one occasion. Therius, I think that if you're here, Lazulis would be all the better."

"But who will train the future knights of the Empire?"

"You will," Yurick said. "Use the Tower."

"That place was shut down."

"You did it, look how you turned out. Zeal did it, look how he turned out. Hell, I took a mage through it this morning-" He silenced his thought process before the conversation got really awkward.

"You what?"

"Therius listen," Yurick said. "The point is, if you're here, we can use the Tower to teach only the best knights. I'm sure that not all of your training was from General Asthar. You had to start somewhere."

Therius looked away.

"What are you trying to do anyway?" Yurick asked.

"Just...Looking for an opinion," he replied. "Training knights here would be a great idea, except I cannot train as many as I could back at the Empire."

"Then you only train the best," Yurick replied. "Come with me."

* * *

The two walked to Yurick's chambers where he showed Therius what he'd been working on for the past few weeks: reinventing the Tower of Trials to suit both the best knights and the best mages.

"Your plans are very impressive, Master Yurick," Therius said. "Of course, you've a long way to go."

"I know, and actually, while you're here..." Yurick and Therius sat down, talking about instruction for knights and mages. They remained awake most of the night, drawing diagrams to represent overlapping skills and virtues to teach future protectors of Lazulis. When Therius just about walked out of Yurick's chambers, he stopped himself.

"Master Yurick."

"Yeah?"

"Will Miss Mirania be part of your plans?"

"Of course," Yurick replied. "She's the only one I know who can teach Silence and Heal Circles in the same week. The kids like her too."

"Understood. Good night, Master Yurick."

"Good night, Therius," Yurick closed his door, settling himself in for the night, finally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next afternoon, Mirania spent her time just walking along the castle walls. Every ledge she could reach, any place she could put her feet, she left no stone unturned. Having stripped herself from most of her armor, the mage sat herself on the edge of one of the towers.

Staring down into the courtyard, she could see Zeal and Calista enjoying each other's company. She sighed, still disappointed about the falling remains of what was the dying land. At least now she could fully enjoy their beauty.

Calista jumped into Zeal's arms. It looked like they were talking about something.

"Zeal," that was Yurick's voice. She continued to observe as Yurick stole Zeal away, leaving Calista alone in the courtyard. _That wasn't very nice Yurick_ , she thought to herself. But it seemed Calista had plans of her own as she made her way into the military wing of the castle.

Stretching her legs and closing her eyes for a brief moment, an image flashed through her mind, if only for a second. Therius. This wasn't good. That feeling came back again, in the pit of her stomach she swore there was a knot forming inside of her, but she tried to swallow and forget about the pain. He had to return to the Empire, there was no way he could stay in Lazulis. It just wasn't feasible, at least that what she kept telling herself.

Not even a book was working these days. She tried to work on the scripture of the Outsider, but she couldn't bring herself to focus properly on what she was doing. He could be so difficult most of the time...

She shook her head, scolding herself for even letting the thoughts back into her mind. Taking out a lunch bag, she stared at the food, and then put it back in her bag again. Mirania was not hungry.

* * *

The doors to the Military Wing opened, nearly startling the mage off her ledge, but she kept composure. Oh, what was going on down there? Therius?

He'd come out, talking with the captain of the Lazulis Knights, but he didn't seem too pleased with whatever it was. Therius's arms were crossed and the captain was trying to convince him of something, it seemed. What were they talking about?

"Sir Therius, I assure you, I can handle this."

"I have a hard time believing that after your experience with the Gurak," Therius replied, walking around the yard. "I will not be leaving for the Empire just yet."

"But Sir, the letter clearly stated that you-"

"I replied, saying I will not return until I am convinced that Lazulis Island is as safe as its citizens remembered it to be; that is my final word on the matter. Now, if you'll excuse me," Therius walked past the captain.

Mirana gasped, hearing only the last part of what he said. He was staying?

"Besides," Therius turned to the captain. "It would be a great dishonor for me to leave before Lady Calista's ball, now wouldn't it?"

Oh that's right! That must've been what they were talking about earlier. Zeal and Calista were celebrating the peace treaties signed with the Gurak. There would be a celebration in town and here at the castle for citizens and nobles respectively.

* * *

"Um, Lady Calista?" Mirana tracked her down that evening before dinner.

"Hello Mirana, what is it?"

"Um, I would going to ask if-if maybe, you know where I could get a dress made for the ball. I don't own any dresses, you see, and I-"

"We'll find you something I'm sure. Come with me." She walked into Calista's room where they dug through countless dresses. Though some of them fit Mirana, they didn't seem to suit her.

"You know...if we dyed this one green," Calista was pondering to herself. Just as they were about to establish a final verdict, the maids called them for dinner. They sent the maid off, deciding that they would take the dress to be dyed.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to ruin anything of yours," Mirana said.

"Ruin? This? Never Mirana, honestly I have too many dresses to go around. This one looks the best on you, it's fine."

"Thank you, Calista," she said, staring at herself in the mirror once more before changing and making way to dinner. Still, she couldn't bring herself to eat very much at all. Excusing herself from the table, Yurick turned to Zeal.

"She's different these days," he said to Zeal.

"How do you mean?"

"She's not even hungry, Zeal," the mage replied. "Isn't that some sort of signal to you that something is wrong?"

"What could she be worried about?" Zeal asked.

"Oh, do you think it's the ball, Zeal?" Calista asked. "I really hope I'm not causing her any trouble."

"Hmm, I dunno," Yurick said. "It's just so weird not seeing her eat as much."

"The ball is only a few days away," Calista said. "Perhaps I can talk to her."

Yurick excused himself, saying that Lisa's actions would not be called for. Instead, he went after her.

* * *

"You've been coming out here a lot lately," Yurick noted, climbing onto the rooftops outside Mirana's window.

"Oh, hello Yurick," she replied, but she didn't turn her head. He sat beside her, feeling he had to immediately confront the issue. The mage was quick to point out her eccentric habits the past few days.

"Oh Yurick, I just...I don't know what to do!" she suddenly exclaimed, collapsing into herself, tucking in her knees and wrapping her arms around them. Yurick waited patiently for her to stop her sobbing.

"He...he has to leave."

"Who has to leave?" Yurick asked. Mirana sobbed some more to herself, wiping away her tears on her sleeve.

"Therius," she breathed, covering her face.

"Not for a while," Yurick said, leaning towards her. "Hey, everything's gonna be fine. He's staying for Calista's ball, and I've been having a few conversations with him. He's unsure if he wants to return to the Empire. I think he's having second thoughts."

Mirana told Yurick it was nice of him to come, but he couldn't do anything for her right now. The two sat on the rooftop, but Yurick just wanted to listen to her, ready to make even the smallest of conversation. He brought up Yumi and their training sessions, trying to distract her from Therius for a few moments. It didn't last long.

"Calista is lending me one her dresses," she said. "I'm worried, Yurick."

"You could dance with him at the ball you know. I know you know how to dance," he said with a smirk. She shook her head.

"He'd have to ask _me_ ," she said. "If he even would dance." True, Therius did seem like the type to just stand guard at a function such as a ball or a party. Yurick told her not to expect a dance then, but to make conversation should be just fine and socially proper now that they were working in the castle. Yurick reassured her that everything would be okay before leaving her on the rooftop. She spent that next hour just taking out her emotions and letting everything be as it would. More tears were spread, her fist hit the stone, and she buried her hands into her face again. This was so embarrassing, humiliating even, in her eyes.

Therius never was too popular with women, but he seemed to accept that. Conversations with Lowell were not desirable in the slightest and don't even get him started on Syrenne. Although he formerly apologized to her for his behavior, she seemed to always give him the cold shoulder. Zeal said he was in the clear, but he didn't quite believe that yet.

* * *

The lift opened and Therius walked out into the damp, darkened room, a lantern at his side. He sat down on the stairs leading to General Asthar's grave.

"General," Therius came here almost every night. Asthar's loss was weighing heavily on his shoulders, even though he'd told Zeal and the others not to let the General's death get to them. Perhaps that was because he didn't want them to suffer his fate. General Asthar was the sole reason he'd come to Lazulis, and that was part of the reason he'd wanted to leave as soon as the treaty was signed.

Of course, plans change and Therius didn't mind for once. The General was buried here, and Therius knew it: he was still holding on. Taking one step into the Tower of Trials would have been his last straw. Asthar's voice remained there, under some kind of magic no doubt, but no one knew if it could be reversed or if it would stay there for the rest of time. The island was both a burden and a blessing for him.

"General Asthar," he said, letting his head fall. "I should have covered you." He could hear Asthar's voice now, telling him not to feel that way about what happened, it was all just how the story played out for him. Dagran's death made Therius feel relieved, but the loss of the General could not be made up for.

Zeal had won in their duel, leaving him feeling lost yet again. At his breaking point by now after sitting in his own mind, he emerged from the Castle Depths, walking through the Courtyard and outward towards the Tower of Trials.

"Therius," a voice called.

"Leave me, I'll be fine on my own." He replied back to the voice, not even looking at who it was. He pressed on, opening the door to the tower and taking the Jewel of Life.

"Let us begin the first-" Asthar's voice...Therius closed his eyes and opened the door, looking around the tower's first course.

"Therius?" that was Asthar's voice again. Impossible, Therius shook his head, making the kid come to life and rescuing him perfectly to the other side. Without summoning the mage, he sniped out the rest, watching the kid disappear. He looked behind him, debating if he should just stop now and return to the castle.

"Therius," Asthar's voice. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

"General?" Therius was giving into his emotions. His head jerked around. "You can see me?"

"Yes, yes I can," the voice replied. "Just like I could see Zeal and everyone else who passed through here."

"Where are you?" Therius asked.

"What are you doing here, Therius?"

"Talking to you!" he exclaimed, looking around some more. "We thought...we thought your voice was communicating your words with some kind of magic. I didn't think you would be able to-"

"Therius," and instantly, he ceased his talking. "What are you doing here?"

"General," he said. "I am lost. Zeal successfully saved Lazulis Island from complete destruction. The man Dagran has also been killed in the process, and a treaty was signed with the Gurak."

"That's quite a result," Asthar said. "I'm glad to hear it. Why are you lost, Therius?"

"I know what you would say to me, General," he said, clenching his left fist. "That I should not grieve your passing and I should return to the Empire to train the future knights."

There was silence.

"But, General Asthar, I cannot train the knights when I do not know myself well enough to bring confidence to others," he said, approaching the next gate.

"Do not open that gate," Asthar commanded.

"But General!" he was protesting.

"This magic is strong, but even it has its limits. Turn around, Therius," Asthar finished. Instantly, the knight turned his back to the gate and before him stood General Asthar.

"General!" his instinct won out, he ran to Asthar, but he stopped himself when he came within a foot of him. His sword had been dropped and his hands were shaking. "Are you sealed here?"

"I do not know the details myself, but Therius," he said. "Please, don't look so depressed." His hand came onto his pupil's shoulder and in that moment, Therius recognized the logic that if the General could touch him...

"General Asthar!" Completely out of his ordinary composure, Therius broke down, falling into Asthar and wrapping his arms around him, allowing his tears to seep into his clothing.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, returning the hug and laughing, "I love you too." Therius stood there, just breathing a few moments before he let go.

"I should have gone with you," he said. "I should have been there when Dagran..."

"Then what? You'd be dead with me," Asthar said.

"On the contrary. He would be dead, and you would be recovering from a stab wound," Therius said. At least he was still confident with his own abilities.

"Therius, you are not lost," General Asthar told him. "You simply need time to recover. Everyone does."

"General..." Therius started and he looked away for a moment. "I miss you."

"As long as magic resides in this tower, my spirit shall remain tied to this place," he said. "You have no need to worry."

Therius told the General about Yurick's idea to alter the Tower, and he seemed to approve of the mage's plans.

"Training only the best, Master Yurick has some good ideas," the General said, mostly to himself. He asked about Zeal and Lady Calista.

"Married and improving reconstruction," Therius replied.

"Hmph, for a moment there I thought I'd reached your emotions, Therius," Asthar said. "What else is going on? Is there something I'm missing?"

"I do not understand."

"You're acting strange," Asthar said. "Something is bothering you."

Therius looked away again.

"Did I just see you roll your eyes?"

"You did not, General," he replied. "I apologize for my behavior." Asthar sighed. It was useless to try to pry any longer.

"Sometimes I worry for you, Therius," Asthar said. "Now that I have passed on, I feel that I should finally speak to you about this matter since I have the chance."

Therius waited as Asthar pointed out varies behaviors Therius displays in certain situations. Most of them alluded to his workaholic personality. Asthar felt relieved telling these things to Therius.

"Most of the time, you engage in formality during times in which it is not needed. You need more free time, Therius. Get out there, meet a girl or something!"

"Then...speaking not as your pupil, suppose I _did_ meet a girl, what would you say?" Therius asked.

Asthar chuckled. "When did this happen? Was I alive?"

"Well, you've met her, that much I know for certain. It's been a rather...recent development."

"Then perhaps I needn't worry," Asthar said, before suddenly clutching his chest as though the wind were knocked out of him. "This will not last much longer. I must retreat into the Tower."

"General, I am in no position to handle this on my own. I've no experience with these things."

Asthar laughed, assuring him that he would be just fine. Asthar's body faded away into nothing.

"General Asthar!"

"You're feeling something," he said. "Follow through. If you treated social engagements like your training, you could be the knight in shinning armor!"

The Tower fell into a hush as the knight walked away from the gates and across the bridge of the first trial. Looking around, he wondered if he would be able to come back here again, if Asthar was now watching over him, or if he could never leave the Tower to know what was going on. Maybe he'd just made that all up in his mind? No, the General felt real, he could touch him.

"He didn't have to sound quite so surprised," Therius told himself, walking down the stairs of the Tower of Trials.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"There you are."

Yurick had just walked from the library down to the castle courtyard.

"Zeal's looking for you. Reptids and tons of 'em. Lady Calista is concerned of course," Yurick said.

"Of course. I shall go right away," Therius walked slowly up the stairs in the great hall, saying nothing more to Yurick. He met with Zeal and Calista to discuss matters. Zeal wanted to go and stop them himself, but at the moment he was tied up with castle affairs.

Zeal had married into the Arganan family, technically he was the rightful Count of Lazulis Island, but Calista's the one who makes most of the calls. With their new ruler, Lazulis had become a joint continent with the Gurak. The two were practically North and South, hot and cold, whatever antonyms anyone wanted to use. There was a lot of work to do, a lot of meetings to set up, and a lot of racism to overcome since the war.

"I just cannot deal with the Reptids now," Zeal said. "I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this, Sir Therius. I am truly grateful."

"Of course," Therius replied. "I shall investigate the situation right away." He gave no formal titles to Zeal or Calista, the thought was the last thing on his mind. Besides, it felt awkward giving them such titles when they were all fighting through the Gurak base together. Together with General Asthar.

Yurick asked if Therius wanted to take a few mages for protection.

"I would much rather it be you, Master Yurick," Therius smirked.

"Me too," Yurick replied. "I've got lessons an hour with our new synthesis mage. She could be a vital asset. If you do not return by the time I'm finished, I _will_ come looking for you. I promise."

"Thank you, Master Yurick" the knight replied. "In that case, your students need not take such a risk. I shall do what I can."

A few knights were taken with Therius to the Reptid Catacombs in hopes to calm the Reptid anger stirring within. As the knights splashed through puddles and snuck around the rock formation, Therius questioned why he always wore so much white.

"On my signal," Therius said, checking out the situation. The Reptids had healers, witches, and of course the archers holding up the fort. No doubt annoying. After assessing a proper course of action, the knights went in, hoping to calm the rampaging Reptids.

Right away, Therius slashed at one of the healers. Something wasn't right. That was not the color of blood, that was the color of death. The knights were not deterred, but they covered in the blood of Reptids. He looked up from them in hopes to press onward, but this wasn't right. Reptid blood was never black, it was more of a blue or purple color than anything else.

As they continued into the Catacombs, Therius had a bad feeling about all of this. The Reptids had been slaughtered, what was left of them anyway. No one ever found a Reptid's home or any sign of living quarters for them. Lazulis Island was checked through and through, but there was still no sign. They weren't living on the island, only attacking it. The raids were tolerable, usually resulting in very few casualties as of late.

One of the knights grew careless, tripping off of a high ledge and alerting a Reptid scout. Therius noted that when this happened, the rest of the Reptids seemed to go berserk. They thrashed needlessly, as though to wear themselves out.

"Gah!" Therius watched his back, a knight had been struck down. Another tried to help, but he was hit by an archer from behind.

"There!"

A green ora surrounded the archer as he was knocked from his post. Therius's head jerked as he saw the light again.

"Ha!"

Therius took out the remaining Reptids, searching for the mage who had sniped out the archers in two blows. There was no sign of them, so Therius took time to make sure the knights were all right. One died, the other needed help right away.

"Take them back," Therius ordered another knight. "I will have no more casualties. Inform the Countess."

"Yes Sir," he replied, picking up his two comrades. The others were about to press on.

"AH!" Fire sprang through the air and blasted into an ogre that was standing but three meters away. Therius's heart skipped a beat; he hadn't even heard the beast's footsteps. The ogre swung his hammer, knocking Therius back despite his guard.

The white knight stood back up, thrashing at the ogre as the mage struck with fire magic again, bring the creature to its knees. He stabbed it through the head, collecting spoils from its pockets. Two figures jumped from their hiding places.

"Therius, what were you thinking?!" Mirana shouted, rushing over to him as the other mage walked behind her. "Not a single mage?"

"And what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came as soon as Yurick told me you'd run off without a single mage to protect you!" Mirana exclaimed. The other mage was from the castle, talking with Mirana in the library until Yurick came in to announce that Therius and the other knights had left to check out the Reptid situation.

"I was under the impression that all of the castle's mages were called to services elsewhere in the Empire and the continent," Therius said. That statement was mostly true, many mages were sent to the Gurak portion of the island in hopes to help the dying land and take care of the starving citizens until the Countess decided what to do about the distribution of resources among her people.

"Most of them yes, but some of us have to stay behind," Mirana said. "You could have at least asked me to come!"

"You've come anyway."

Mirana shook her head, saying she'd brought a third mage but after their run in with the three knights, he took them back to the castle. She refused to leave, and with still one castle mage at her side, it seemed there was no helping it. They proceeded further inward.

"I would like to apologize for not calling on you earlier," Therius said as they cleared another area, about to head near the flooding plains of the underground. Mirana just nodded, seeming to accept his apology, but when they came to the clearing, Mirana could see something was definitely wrong.

"Oh. Oh no that's not what water's supposed to look like. It's contaminated again!" she exclaimed.

"The Reptids didn't exactly look normal either."

"How do you mean, Therius?"

"Their blood," Therius held up his shield. "It's black."

"This would explain it," she pointed to the water. "It's green and polluted. It must be poisoning them." Cleaning the catacombs would be no easy task; just another thing Zeal and Calista needed to deal with. Mirana collected a few samples from the water in hopes to find a way to reverse the effects. If this continued, this whole water source would be rendered useless!

"I cannot let this die," Mirana said, kneeling. "I just...I can't." Seeing the land in such a drained state broke her to pieces. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to wipe them away. It was silly, but this mattered so much to her that even though the land was in recovery, Mirana feared that this water source might not make it through.

"More Reptids," Therius said, ducking them behind a rock. "We need to leave, now."

The catacombs behind the knights and mages fell into ruin by shaking coming from the surface below them. A stairway was revealed and more Reptids came pouring out. Mirana stood up.

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

Mirana found burst after burst of energy. Her casting lasted no longer than three seconds apart.

"I will not be beaten here!" she thrusted more and more magic out of herself, blasting at an enemy behind Therius. His eyes sharpened towards her, almost in resentment.

"I'll cover you!" she shouted, blasting another wave of Silence to get rid of the Reptid witch that was proving herself most difficult. Therius found himself battered and the sight of his face began to show a few signs.

Mirana was still blasting Silence until all the enemies ceased coming from the staircase.

"Let's go," Therius led them inside, where there was not a single Reptid to be found. The group found a safe passage outside (after the many flights of stairs of course), where the sun had already disappeared from the sky.

"Found you," Mirana turned to see Yurick. "You guys okay?"

"We're just fine Yurick, thank you," she replied. "We all could use some rest." Mirana glanced in Sir Therius's direction before joining the mage at the front of the line as they all made their way back to the castle.

Opening the count's chamber door, Mirana announced the findings from the catacombs. Syrenne and Lowell were called on to make sure no more Reptids could escape into the city from the catacombs. She warned them of the collapsed passageway before running off to take a look at the wounded knights. One of them didn't make it, a witch got to him.

Therius had taken refuge into his room after finding something to eat. Mirania was incredibly weak herself after her furies of Silence and successfully protecting the knights, especially Therius. Not taking a single mage with him? He must've been mad. However, she did consider the possibility that the knights often fought without mages. Perhaps back at the Empire, things worked a lot differently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Zeal had come to check on Sir Therius after his day was over. All of the papers and decisions would wait for another day, and the new Count knocked at Therius's door.

"Yes?"

"It's me Therius," Zeal replied, and the door was opened for him. "You look pretty beaten. What happened out there?"

"Didn't Mirania tell you?" he asked, walking slowly back to the bed.

"No, she just came to tell us about the water supply," Zeal said. "I wanted to ask _you_ how the battle went."

"Two knights are dead. Next time, I'm bringing more mages," Therius replied. "Otherwise, I thought we were successful in keeping them back."

"Good to know," he said. "You look like you're injured. I'll have Mirania come in to-"

"That's all right," the knight refuted. "I appreciate your concern but that won't be necessary. I'm sure you have problems of your own."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I stop caring about everyone else," Zeal said with a smirk. "Good night, Therius."

"Good night."

* * *

Mirania watched Zeal step away from Therius's door, and she waited until he was completely out of sight. Gently, she tapped on the door. When there was no sign of movement, she tapped again, but this time a little bit louder.

"Therius," she spoke calmly and rather quiet. "I know you're injured. Your left shoulder is aching with a burning sensation and your right foot was caught by a sea Reptid. It sank right through your armor, I saw it. Please open the door."

"Miss Mirania, I...I'd rather you didn't." She opened the door anyway, walking in and shutting the door swiftly behind her.

"I don't leave anyone injured." Casting her healing magic, the mage noticed something underneath his clothing, but when she pulled it back she found that the injury he'd sustained would cause any healing mage quite the process.

"This needs to be-"

"It's fine," Therius said. "I know someone back in the Empire who does this sort of thing. Do not concern yourself."

"That won't last into next week looking like that."

The shared a few moments of silence, and finally Mirania gave in. Pulling a needle from her hair and an elixir from her pocket, she sat down next to him. Therius waited in silence.

"Normally I would scold people for this kind of carelessness," she said. "But I'm making an exception this time. Reptids are a species and there are many different types. You couldn't have known all the types just by looking at them, and you haven't had too much experience with them before coming here I'd assume."

"Mostly Gurak," Therius replied, not even twitching as she cleared the wound of any visible infection. The area began to puss and his arm had swollen a bit as the mage let the infection drop into a bowl at her side.

"Miss Mirania," he began. "Do you really think that I should not go back to the Empire?"

She sighed at his question. "Well, I would not especially like to see you go, but my opinion might not be the best as of late."

"And why not?"

"Because it's...well it's being influenced, by many different things. If you want a real answer, I'd ask Zeal," the mage said.

"I was hoping for your answer," Therius said.

"All right, then I don't want you to leave," she replied. "I'd much rather you stay here and train only the best knights. Yurick is planning to reopen the Tower of Trials."

"Mirania, why did you kiss me?" Therius asked. She laughed a little to gather herself to answer his random question.

"Like I said, I would be especially sad to see you go." She stitched up the wound and wrapped it with a cloth, just as a coverup. As she was about to reach for his shoulder, his hand came to clutch her wrist.

They stared at each other for a long while before Mirania broke her gaze, reaching again for his should and casting more of her healing magic.

"The General would laugh if he saw this," Therius said with a deep breath. She smirked.

"I know, he always said you were difficult," she said.

"What?!"

Mirania smiled again as she finished with his shoulder. "Nothing. Now about that Reptid mark-"

"You spoke to the General about me?" Therius asked as she knelt down.

"I may have, amongst other things," she replied. "Wow. He got you good, didn't he?"

Therius pried, he wanted to know what Asthar had said about him, but Mirania chose to be rather vague, asking him why he wanted to know so badly. She told him it was nothing unfavorable about himself, so he needn't worry. The mage finished her work, ready to leave him alone now, as he usually wanted to be, but Therius stood up.

"Miss Mirania, I will have you know that I do not plan to return to the Empire until I feel that Zeal has everything under control," he said.

"And I would expect nothing less from you, Therius," she said.

"Thank you," he said, walking up to her. "You've proven yourself most helpful." Without any warning, he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh," she sighed quietly to herself.

"But I must ask," he said. "Can we start over?"

"Start over?" she asked. He released her.

"That is what I asked. I did not act in a manner befitting my emotions or my status," he said.

"All right, I suppose we can start over then, but what does that mean exactly?" Mirania asked. Therius looked down at her, unsure if he as ready to do this, but he could already see Asthar's face if he didn't follow through.

He took her by the shoulders, forcing her up a few inches and he leaned in as quickly as possible, capturing her mouth with his own. Nervous enough, the knight hoped that this would not deter her or scare her off. Mirania did not reject his advancement, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck to help herself balance. It still felt more uncomfortable then he anticipated, but Therius found that the closer he came to her, the better he felt about the situation.

His hands rested along her waistline until their kiss finally broke.

"Why did you want to start over?" she asked quietly, bringing herself down from the balls of her feet.

"Because," he rested his head on top of hers. "I should have been the one to kiss _you_ first."

Mirania let out a small laugh. "This is so unlike you."

"I do not normally act this way," he admitted. "But I do believe this is an acceptable exception."


End file.
